


Something of an Obsession

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zaehlt
Genre: Alles was zählt - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's nipple porn. And crackfic. Consider yourselves warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of an Obsession

“Seriously,” Deniz insisted, staring at his boyfriend’s chest. “What did you do to get them like this?”

A snort. “Like what, did I attach pegs to them when I was little?”

Deniz blinked at him, aghast. “Did you?!”

A laugh burst out of Roman, delighted and bubbly, as he threw one arm up to cover his face. “No! God, Deniz. You’re much too easy.”

“You’d know”, Deniz muttered, but a mild snicker from underneath the arm was his only answer.

Deniz reached out again, casually flicking a finger against first one, then the other stiffened nipple. “They’re just so… perky.”

A blue eye peeked at him from between the arm and a messy tousle of bed hair. “Well, I can’t help it.”

Deniz cocked his head, intrigued by the mild note of embarrassment. Roman was rarely embarrassed by anything. “And nothing ever… happened?” he insisted, doing his best to sound innocent. “To make them this way?”

A pillow came flying at him that Deniz evaded deftly. “No, you giant perv, I was never subjected to nipple torture, nipple surgery or otherwise nipple modification, okay? It’s just the way they are. Can we change the subject now?”

Deniz grinned. “No way.” He continued casually teasing the objects in question with his fingers, as ever fascinated by their constant state of pertness – enhanced, right now, by the recent attention they’d gotten during their earlier antics. They were still swollen and dark pink, protruding much further than his own, and much more responsive.

It was one of the first things he’d discovered, this oh so convenient hypersensitivity. He was naturally competitive enough to want to exploit a weakness when he found one, and he’d been abusing this particular one shamelessly ever since. The sense of power it gave him filled him with wicked glee: the knowledge that he could undo Roman this easily, just with a nip of teeth, a slight twist of his fingers; that a good, hard suck on these pretty little things could turn him into an incoherent, begging mess.

You could say it had become something of an obsession.

He applied that twist now, just lightly, and Roman’s reaction didn’t disappoint. He squirmed slightly and his hands came up, fluttering aimlessly in mid-air for a second as if to decide whether to bat him away, and then coming to rest on his arms instead, digging in as if to encourage, or hold in check, or both.

Deniz pinched again, relishing the slight resistance of hard flesh as much as Roman’s instantaneous response: a sharp sucking in of air, an involuntary arching up towards him. He grinned and plucked at them deliberately, tugging and stroking; then bent down to gently swipe his tongue across one pebbled nub while rolling the other one between his fingers, a little harder now. Roman hissed and writhed a little, hands sliding up to dig into his hair. “Deniz…”

“Mhmm?”

“That’s… not… fair.”

“Mhmm,” Deniz agreed cheerfully around his mouthful, not in the least bit deterred. He circled the swollen nipple with his tongue, then blew gently on it, smirking to see goose bumps rising around it, before transferring his mouth to the other one. He rolled it luxuriously around his mouth, enjoying the slightly rough texture against his lips, the way it seemed to swell towards his tongue, begging for more.

Roman made a rough little noise deep in his throat, fingers clenching in his hair. Deniz smirked, grazing the nipple with his teeth, then closed his lips around it and sucked, hard. Roman gave a breathless cry and bucked, one leg coming up to wrap around Deniz’s hip. Deniz could feel him hardening against his thigh and pushed back down in encouragement before raising his head just a little, lips deliberately brushing against the hot, taut nipple as he whispered, “I wonder if I could make you come just like this… not even touching you anywhere else, just sucking on your nips. You think you could come that way?” He underlined the question with a bite, none too gentle, and Roman gasped, straining after Deniz’s mouth when he leaned back.

Deniz laughed softly, although his own pulse was going faster too, heat pooling low in his stomach, and lower. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he murmured, dipping his head down again to deliver another bite, teeth scraping sharply against over-stimulated flesh. “ _Fuck_ ,” Roman hissed, pulling at his hair and thrusting up against him, and then, almost inaudibly, “… _harder_.” Deniz growled and shoved him back down, teeth worrying at one nipple while he squeezed the other one hard, enjoying the ragged moans elicited by every lick, bite and pinch. Their hips were flush, erections slick and throbbing against each other, and yes, he thought dizzily through the haze of sensation, sometime he would definitely have to see just how far he could take Roman just by doing this, but…

“Maybe not this time,” he said breathlessly, reaching down.

*

“You sadistic wanker,” Roman complained much later, whacking him on the arm. “I won’t be able to wear so much as a t-shirt tomorrow.”

Deniz cracked his eyes open with some difficulty to follow his boyfriend’s accusatory finger pointing at his chest. His nipples were an angry red, distended and visibly sore. Deniz snorted and let his head fall back to the pillow.

“I fail to see how that’s a bad thing.”


End file.
